1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electronic antenna system for use in pulse measuring technology, continuous measuring technology, and communications technology in space, the atmosphere, water, and on the ground and is especially useful in aeronautics and astronautics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Directional antennas have been employed for wireless communications (at high frequencies) and for measurements in the field of radio-technology. Such directional antennas can be fixedly arranged (for use in connection with directional radio) or rotatably mounted (for radar applications). Moreover, of late, laser technology, which is presently undergoing substantial development, has employed the use of various types of optical antennas.
However, in the present state of the art, three-dimensional space scanning techniques have not yet been satisfactorily mastered in radar technology, since for one thing, the scanning velocity is quite low, and it is very difficult to increase the same, due to the rotation of the antennas and the pulse time delay involved. For an explanation of radar technology, attention may be directed to the periodical entitled (VDI Nachrichten" (German Engineer's Association News) No. 48, 1972, particularly the chapter entitled "Complicated Third Dimension" Radar Symposium in Ulm.
In the field of laser technology, extremely high standards must be satisfied with respect to the positional stability of both the transmitting and the receiving antennas and the practical usefulness is, accordingly, limited. For an explanation of laser technology in this respect, attention is directed to the publication entitled "Lasers", by Klaus Tradowsky, Vogel Publishers, p. 127, as well as the periodical entitled "Rundfunktechnische Mitteilungen" (Radio Communication News) Vol. 16, No. 6, p. 291, 1972.